During the evolution of club head design for sports equipment, several strategies have been employed to manipulate or alter the physical and/or gaming characteristics of club heads. For example, golf club heads have been designed to accommodate weights that alter or adjust the distribution of mass across a body of such club heads.
The placement of such weights, however, can be problematic in some situations. For example, there can be cases where materials used to form the weights may not be compatible for proper bonding with materials used to form the body of the club head. In such cases, bonding mechanisms such as welding may not provide the structural integrity required by the bond to withstand stresses while still properly securing the weights to the club head. Using other weight materials that may be compatible for bonding with the body of the club head may lead to other problems, such as unwieldy or larger weight configurations that would be harder to accommodate with the body of the club head for proper weight distribution and/or aesthetic considerations.
Accordingly, needs exist for mechanisms and/or procedures capable of overcoming the limitations described above.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements mechanically, magnetically, chemically, and/or otherwise. Two or more mechanical elements may be mechanically coupled together, but not chemically coupled together. Two or more mechanical elements may not be mechanically coupled together, but may be magnetically or chemically coupled together. Coupling may be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant. A mechanical “coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include mechanical coupling of all types. The absence of the word “removably,” “removable,” and the like near the word “coupled,” and the like does not mean that the coupling, etc. in question is or is not removable.